Emilio Barzini
Emilio Barzini was the head of the Barzini crime family. He serves as one of the two main antagonists of the The Godfather and the video game of the same name. Biography In the early 1930s, Barzini became one of the chief lieutenants in Giuseppe Mariposa's organizations, along with his brother Ettore. He began to grow unhappy with Mariposa after Mariposa murdered his friend "Tims" merely on suspicion of treachery, and after Barzini's attempt to assasinate Vito Corleone at a parade turned into a massacre, he began to see the tide turning and betrayed his master to Don Corleone. Rise to power After Mariposa's death, Barzini took over the remnants of his organizations and presided as head of one of New York's Five Families. He was generally reckoned as the second most powerful and richest Mafia chieftain in both New York and the nation, behind only Vito Corleone. He rose to power shortly after Don Corleone and was a physical presence in the 1930s. He had interests in markets such as narcotics, gambling and prostitution, and was also clever enough to be interested in Las Vegas and Cuba. In the 1940s, he was the man behind Virgil Sollozzo, Philip Tattaglia and the other Mafia families' quest to bring down the Corleone family. Shortly after Vito's death he was assassinated at the order of Michael Corleone, the new Don of the Corleone family. In the video game In The Godfather: The Game, Don Emilio Barzini was the richest guy in New York and orders the murder of Johnny Trapani, but spares his wife and son. The son, Aldo, is promised by Don Corleone that one day, he will be able to take his revenge. Years later, during the Five Families War, Barzini is initially confident of success, but begins to lose his grip following Sonny Corleone and Aldo Trapani's raid on the West Port Warehouse, which draws dangerously close to revealing the Barzinis role as the manipulators behind the violence. He is referred to by the Tattaglia Underboss as "The Wolf". During the Baptism, Aldo is accompanied by Al Neri to the City Hall where instead of being gunned down on the steps, Barzini attempts to evade capture by Aldo. He is eventually cornered, and instead of putting up a fight, he admits defeat and taunts that the Barzinis are not yet terminated. The player then is left with the choice of how to kill him or letting the Corleones deal with him, finally avenging Aldo's father 19 years after his death. Gallery Images Emilio_at_meeting.png|Emilio at a meeting of The Dons. Emilio_Barzini.jpg|"Sorry Johnny, it's just business." Barzini_and_his_butler.png|Barzini with his butler. Emilio_bout_ta_be_killed.jpg|Barzini's death. Barzini's death.png Videos The Godfather Game - Intro (Evil Rich Barzini) Category:Crime Lord Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Honorable Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Gamblers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Non-Action Category:Legacy Category:Male Category:Traitor